Distant Sisters
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: #4 in the Black Heart series! I said to myself, "Self. You need to write some remorseless sister sex." And my self said, "Right then!" Drunken,sick,incestuous,naughty,nasty ravings and rompings. The return of Bella's muggle music box, and Jimmy Buffett!


Distant Sisters

_I don't know the reason_

_Stayed here all season_

_Nothing to show but this brand new tattoo_

The word 'tattoo' was sang out with an absolute howl. Draco winced and followed the vocalization. "Auntie?" He stepped onto the patio uncertainly. He nearly trod on a book filled with round, flat silver discs. Auntie said they had music on them. He didn't know about _that_, but they certainly had blood on them.

"Little dragon!" Bella flung her arms open to him. "Give your auntie a biiiiiig hug."

He reigned in laughter, and stepped into her sloppy arms. A wine bottle thunked against his shoulder when she grabbed him. "Are you alright, Aunt Bella?"

"Alright?" She twirled him around beneath her raised arm. "I'm delightful!"

"You're drunk," he supplied.

"I'm happy," she corrected, jerking his face close to hers. She took a sloppy drink from the nearly empty wine bottle. "Don't be a spoiled little tattle tale."

Her breath smelled like pure wine. Draco winced. "Of course not, Auntie." He chuckled.

"You're not such a fucking rotten shite eating little cum-tosser, are you?" She poked his shoulder with every word, then gathered him to her. "I love you, dragon." She muttered into his suited shoulder.

Now he laughed aloud. "I…I love you, too, Auntie." He gestured to her muggle music box balanced on the patio railing. "We've had some fun, haven't we?" He reached around her bony back and twitched the volume control up.

Bella nodded into his shoulder, swaying against him. The muggle man was singing about a magical place called Margaritaville… "Will you miss me when I'm gone, Draco?"

His smiling face fell into troubled. "Of course, Auntie." He patted her frizzy head. "Are you going somewhere?"

Bella pulled away and smiled at him. "Oh," she sighed. "Soon enough."

_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame_

_But I don't…_

She encouraged her nephew to twirl her once more. "Take care of your mummy, little dragon?"

Now he smirked. "Always," he replied.

_It's my own damn fault…_

She shoved him toward the opened French doors and into the house. "Good." A laugh. "I'll take that as a promise. Good night, dragon."

For a moment, he stood half in the darkness and half in the moonlight. His eyes flashed mirth at her. "Have a good night, yourself, Auntie."

She waved him away, swaying alone…

_Wastin' away again in Margaritaville_

_Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt…_

Narcissa was walking by the first floor patio when she heard it - Bella's muggle music box. The tune was peculiar – something she was not at all familiar with – but the voice singing along was well known. Against her better judgment, she sighed and ventured onto the deck. "Bella?"

"Oh, Cissy!" Bella turned unsteadily toward her, leaned heavily against the wrought iron gate. "I was just having a bit of a nightcap. Would you like to join me?"

Narcissa smiled indulgently. "Actually, Bella. I followed the trail of empty bottles out here to _you._" She gripped the wrought iron railing herself. "Are you inebriated, sister?"

Bella blew a very wet and very obnoxious raspberry. "Hell no, Cissy!" She insisted. "I'm completely sober." An empty bottle slid noisily from the patio when Bella's foot nudged it. "I mean…I've had a few little drinks, but…"

"A few?" Narcissa gestured to the empty elven bottles.

Bella pressed a finger to her sister's chest. "Look here." She staggered. "I may have…procured…the password to the cellars –"

"Did you, now?" Narcissa's tone was truly intrigued. "And however did you manage _that_? Lucius allows no one access to his liquor."

Bellatrix drew herself up proudly, tried to steady her crossing eyes. "_I_…" She began loudly, then leaned forward more conspiratorially. She whispered, "_I…_fucked your husband, Cissy." She giggled, hiccuped, then steadied herself on Narcissa's shoulder. "You told me I could," she reminded.

Cissa patted her back. "Indeed, I did, Bella."

"You did. You did!" Bella pressed Narcissa into the railing, straddled her leg through her frock. "I am sooooo glad you did, Cissy." Her drunken, sloppy breath fell against her sister's carefully curled hair. "Because I _really_ had at him." Raucous laughter.

Narcissa was trying to contain her mirth. "I'm glad you enjoyed him, Bella. I hope he didn't disappoint?"

"Nonononononono…" Bella was kissing her sister's ample cleavage. "He was…adequate." She groaned. "Oh, Cissy. You've such lovely tits…"

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Where is my husband now?"

Bella chuckled. "He's…indisposed." Her unfocused eyes rose to Narcissa's face. "Where did your son go? I saw him earlier, I think…"

Cissa bit her lip, then licked it, clearly considering. "He's…also indisposed."

Bella grinned like a jackal. "Oh, that's…that's nice, Cissy. I think…I think I'm too drunk to go to bed…"

"That's all right, sister." Narcissa pulled Bella tighter into an embrace, swayed with her. "Let's have a dance, shall we?"

Bella threw her head back, laughed at the moon, then pressed her forehead to her sister's. They took up a modified waltz.

_Desdemona's building a rocket ship_

_Desdemona's going away_

_Desdemona's building a rocket ship_

_Blasting off today…_

She trod clumsily on Cissa's foot. They cackled loudly.

_She was down in Puerto Rico doing a scientist_

_He was no geek though – she was taken with his kiss_

_It was under the giant telescope – when she heard the calling voice_

_She never had a choice…_

Awkward, careless, joyous, Bella dipped Narcissa and nearly dropped her. "Ahhh!" Cissa grappled at her sister's nearly bare shoulders. "Bella!"

_Pleiades calling her home_

_Seven sisters, she hears her distant sisters…_

They righted and staggered into a dusky corner of the patio. Gasping for breath and still laughing, Narcissa wrestled a half-empty bottle from Bella's clutching hand and drank from it greedily. Bella watched with smiling eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Bottle emptied, Cissa tossed it from the patio. A dull thud sounded over the music, and a peacock screamed in pain. The sisters were distracted by each other's eyes, hardly noticing a bird's discomfort. Bella chortled lowly. "Maybe I _could _go to bed, Cissy…"

"Could you, Bella?" Narcissa was pressing her sister into the dim hallway. "I'll just help you on your way."

"Mmmm. You're a good sister."

They stumbled down the hallway. Elven wine worked quickly, and Narcissa's feet felt light as clouds. Bella's room was at the end of the hall, and Cissa's was in the middle. They slammed momentarily against the wall outside Narcissa's domicile, kissing violently. Bella reached for the doorknob.

"No!" Cissa gasped, hands full of Bella's rampant curls. "Draco is in there!" She hissed.

"Ohhhhh…" Bella whirled her sister across the hall into another set of doors.

"Ow!" Narcissa yelped. The doors opened into an anonymous dark guestroom.

Bella shoved her sister toward the bed there. "Naked," she growled.

Cissa crawled to the center of the bed, shedding her delicate silken frock all the way. "You, too, sister." Her voice was husky and deep.

But Bella was well ahead of her. She pounced completely nude onto her laughing sister. She tugged the elaborate wand from Narcissa's thigh and waved it. "Lumolampas," she breathed. The little-used sconces flared to life. "Fucking hell, Cissy," Bella slurred. "You're pretty as you always were. How long has it been?"

Narcissa pulled her sister's lips sloppily to her own. They kissed wetly. "Who gives a damn? Fuck me, Bella…"

"Oh, Cissy." Bella pushed her back on the bed, hovered over her curvy form. "You always were a demanding little thing." She kissed down the pale neck, lapped at pebbled pink nipples. "So spoiled…"

"Yesyesyes, spoiled," Narcissa pressed against Bella like a bitch in heat. "And you were no better, sister."

"Not when it came to you," Bella admitted. She put a wet tongue kiss in Cissy's navel, reveling in the other witch's salacious cry. "I wonder if your cunt still tastes like lemon squash…" The tongue traveled lower.

"Oh, Bella!" The dark-haired witch murmured something. "Don't talk with your mouth full," her sweating sister admonished, pushing her mound against pouty lips. "So fucking good…"

Bella chuckled into Cissa's dripping folds, slipped two fingers into the action. She suckled at the hardened nub revealing itself, knowing exactly what would send her icy sister over the edge.

And she was right. Narcissa buckled under her heavy pleasure. "Bellabellabella!" She moaned.

Bella came when she was called, slithered up Cissa's slick torso. "Yes, sweet little sissy? Good? Better than your own dragon's cock?"

With strength belying her slight form, Narcissa flipped them briskly. "You were always so good to me, sister," she babbled. "So right, so perfect." Her own well-manicured fingers sought through Bella's swollen folds to the source of her current drunken madness. Bella grunted like an animal when the fingers shoved inside her.

"Cissy!" She gasped. "Like that! Circe's slit, yes! Just like that! Rough!"

"I know how you like it, Bella." Narcissa bit at that pouty lip, broke the skin just slightly. She sucked the bead of blood that surfaced. "That's sweet," she murmured. Her fingers burned in her sister's cunt, palm pounded against the stony clit.

Bella tensed against the onslaught of orgasm. "You're a sick slut, Cissy," she ground out.

"You love it." Narcissa pressed her body closer to Bella's, increasing the pressure on her sister's mons til Bella finally cried out helplessly. "Good," Cissa growled, scraping Bella's earlobe with sharp teeth. "Good girl, my dark sprite."

Bella clutched at Cissa's shoulders, bit at her neck as she rode out the powerful waves, whimpering like a babe.

Narcissa watched the painful pleasure on Bella's face. Less drunk of the two, she rolled onto her side and caught the last trickle of Bella's blood on her forefinger. She sucked said finger clean. "Mmm. Tastes like you, sister." She chuckled, then groaned exhaustedly when Bella rolled against her.

"Oh, Cissy." They kissed. "Thank you." She was drifting…

Narcissa nuzzled Bella's broad forehead. "No," she whispered. "Thank _you_, sister." She rose quietly and dressed, left Bella snoring in the guest bed. She pulled the door closed as silently as possible, wincing at the inevitable creak before turning to head to her own bed.

She connected with something solid and hot in the darkness. "Oh!" Her wand was out and alight immediately. "Draco!"

Her son steadied her with an arm around her waist. "Mother."

"I…I was coming to find you." Her face burned. She was glad for the darkness. "I…I just put Aunt Bella to bed."

"Yes, I saw," her son answered calmly.

"You saw?" Her heart hammered against her ribcage.

Draco tilted her face up and into a shaft of moonlight. His eyes were dark and cold as he licked a line of shimmery fluid from her cheek. "Mmmm." Those eyes closed in savoring, then opened at her gasp. "I'd no idea you were _both_ so delicious." He kissed her lips next. She melted into the embrace. "Perhaps…" He ushered her firmly into his bedroom. "Perhaps we could spend more…family time together?"

"Draco!" She shook her head even as he peeled away her hastily donned frock. "That's…that's…" Her voice caught when his lips explored her neck.

He grinned against her moist skin. "That's all right, mum." She folded into his feather mattress and he smiled gently down at her. "I'll have you screaming 'yes' in five minutes time…"

**AN:** Songs in italics are "Margaritaville" and "Desdemona's Building a Rocket Ship" both by Jimmy Buffett. A tribute to all Potterheads and Parrotheads out there.


End file.
